


Вредные привычки

by tigrjonok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Вредные привычки Чарльза Блейка.
Relationships: Charles Blake/Anthony Foyle
Kudos: 21





	Вредные привычки

**Author's Note:**

> Сразу после 8-ой серии 4-ого сезона.

Путь из Йоркшира до Лондона они проделали в полном молчании.

Они вообще слишком много молчали с тех самых пор, как возобновилось их знакомство, но раньше вокруг постоянно были люди: семейство Грэнтэмов, Ивлин, слуги, в конце концов, — вполне разумная причина для осторожности. Хотя гораздо больше тут подошло бы слово «повод». 

Чарльз, насколько позволяла роль водителя, рассматривал Тони, как будто недостаточно насмотрелся на него в предыдущие дни. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле это и в самом деле было так: в Даунтоне они, не сговариваясь, избегали глядеть друг другу в глаза, и отнюдь не из неловкости. С той самой минуты, когда Тони вошел в гостиную Аббатства, на ходу протягивая руку, и начал говорить, еще не до конца переступив порог, так, словно они виделись только вчера, Чарльза преследовало даже не ощущение, а уверенность, что стоит им задержать взгляд чуть дольше, чем требуют светские приличия, — и все, что, казалось, навсегда осталось в темных холодных водах Скагерракского пролива, немедленно проснется, заявит о себе с силой, неуместной в мирное время, и уж во всяком случае для самого Чарльза непривычной и почти неожиданной. Теперь, слыша краем уха, как пальцы Тони выстукивают какую-то смутно знакомую малоприличную шансонетку по дверце автомобиля, или замечая знакомую улыбку, придававшую грубо выструганному лицу с черными глазами навыкате невероятно обаятельное выражение, Чарльз одновременно и понимал, и не понимал, откуда взялась эта уверенность. Понимал — потому что украденные у войны ночные часы, когда они с Тони так лихорадочно, жарко и правильно в своей неправильности спешили жить, действительно воскресали, напоминая о себе покалыванием в кончиках пальцев и почти непреодолимой жаждой движения. И не понимал — потому что ни на войне, балансируя между жизнью и смертью, ни в мирное время, лавируя между своими стремлениями и семейными ожиданиями, не был способен спутать влечение с любовью. 

Только в Лондоне Чарльз, не сбавляя скорость, поинтересовался:

— Куда тебя отвезти?

Тони помрачнел, и, хотя Чарльз не знал, зачем тот приезжал в Даунтон, как не знал и о том, что дома того, весьма вероятно, ждет формальное, но все равно неприятное объяснение с полицией, а в клубе — деликатное, но не менее назойливое любопытство знакомых, однако почувствовал его нежелание возвращаться и, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, предложил: 

— Если у тебя нет никаких срочных дел, могу я пригласить тебя к себе на чай?

Тони посмотрел на него как-то странно, но кивнул:

— Благодарю. С удовольствием принимаю твое приглашение.

  
* * *

— Однако, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — заметил Тони, когда они уселись за стол в гостиной в квартире Чарльза в Белгравии и отпустили слугу. 

— И чем же? — поинтересовался Чарльз, разливая по чашкам цейлонский чай — занятие, которое он втайне ото всех не любил доверять ни слугам, ни женщинам. — Тем, что не живу в доме драгоценного кузена?

— Не то чтобы тебя это стеснило: сэр Северус, как я слышал, не любит Лондон. 

— Не любит, — подтвердил Чарльз и, повинуясь все тому же инстинкту, подавил усмешку: человек, вынужденный продать дом, в котором вырос, ради того, чтобы сохранить поместье, становится чересчур чувствителен к таким вопросам. Особенно если этот человек — Тони Фойл. — Но я, видишь ли, пришел к выводу, что за все в этой жизни надо платить. 

— Свежая мысль, — улыбнулся Тони. 

— Не правда ли? Мы можем вспомнить еще с десяток подходящих к случаю известных максим, но это будут лишь пустые слова. По сути, человек в жизни путешествует от одного банального открытия до другого. Я уже сделал несколько своих банальных открытий, и моя «свежая мысль» — одно из них. 

— Пусть так, но я не вижу связи. 

— Разве? Положение наследника Блейков не совсем вписывается в мои представления о той жизни, которую мне бы хотелось вести. Я предпочитаю сохранить за собой право на… скажем так, вредные привычки, не вполне соответствующие этому статусу. Даже если за это нужно заплатить. Буквально.

— Вредные привычки, — Тони уже откровенно смеялся. — Такие, как прямолинейность? 

Чарльз не смог сдержать ответную улыбку — он прекрасно знал, что по светским меркам чаще всего держится почти грубо. 

— Помимо всего прочего. 

— И… свобода?

— Фойл, ты намекаешь на что-то конкретное?

Тони вздрогнул, и Чарльз только тогда понял, как прозвучали его слова. Ничего особенного, конечно — но именно так он называл Тони в Ютландии. 

— Я не мог не заметить, — Тони на секунду прикрыл глаза и чуть мотнул головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение, — что по крайней мере от одной вредной привычки ты все же решил отказаться.

— Я не собираюсь жениться только потому, что этого ждет от меня семья, если ты это имеешь в виду. Я по-прежнему не на рынке. Насколько такое возможно. 

— В твоих устах это почти романтическое признание.

— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы решил, что ты ревнуешь, — усмехнулся Чарльз, старательно таращась куда-то в район переносицы Тони. Они и без того держались друг с другом так, словно сидели в его каюте на «Железном герцоге», словно не было прошедших лет, и даже встреч в Даунтоне не было, и за окном шумел не ветер, а волны Скагерракского пролива. 

— У меня пока, — Тони выделил слово голосом, — нет на это права. Но, знаешь, это забавно. То, что обстоятельства превратили нас в соперников. 

— Пожалуй. — Чарльз поднялся, отошел к бару и, взглядом предложив гостю присоединиться, разлил по бокалам немного виски. — Хотя не скажу, что я удивлен. Леди Мэри Кроули — вполне твой тип. Однако… — Чарльз осекся, поймав себя на том, что чуть было не начал думать вслух. 

— Однако что?

Чарльз задумался. Ему бы не составило труда сказать Тони в лицо, что он считает Мэйбл Лэйн Фокс куда более подходящей для него парой. Самая завидная невеста прошедшего сезона точно знала, чего хочет, и умела добиваться своего, до определенной степени наплевав на светские условности, — чем весьма самому Чарльзу импонировала. Строго говоря, именно это, по мнению Чарльза, и нужно было Тони: твердая направляющая рука. Вот только Мэри, в отличие от Мэйбл, не производила впечатление женщины, которую бы устроил муж, нуждающийся в ее руководстве. И Чарльзу вполне хватило бы прямолинейности — или наглости — высказаться на столь щекотливую тему, если бы не одно «но» — это означало бы признать, что в прошедшие годы он от случая к случаю интересовался жизнью Тони.

— Ничего особенного.

— Занятно. — Тони резко поднялся, чуть не опрокинув стол. — Мне казалось, полчаса назад ты высказывал безусловную верность своей привычной прямолинейности.

— Что ж, изволь. Однако, ваш с Мэри союз, даже если он состоится, никому из вас не принесет счастья.

В последний момент Чарльз сдержался и умолчал о том, что одной из своих самых вредных привычек считает навязчивое и, к сожалению, крайне деятельное желание видеть дорогих людей счастливыми.

Вопреки ожиданиям Чарльза, Тони от этого замечания не разозлился, а будто бы даже успокоился. Его поза стала более расслабленной, он оперся рукой на спинку стула и почти равнодушно поинтересовался:

— Полагаю, ты считаешь, что с тобой ей повезет больше?

— За нее не скажу, — абсолютно честно ответил Чарльз, — а вот тебе нужен кто-то более… — он замялся, подыскивая подходящее слово, которое не выставляло бы в нелестном свете ни Тони, ни Мэри, но в конце концов сдался и закончил так же честно: — …великодушный.

Тони возвел глаза к потолку, словно обдумывая это замечание, а потом сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Чарльзу и, глядя ему прямо в глаза — от чего у Чарльза по спине ожидаемо побежали мурашки — насмешливо уточнил:

— Кто-то вроде тебя? 

— Фойл, ты в своем… — Чарльз оборвал себя и глухо выругался. Откровенный намек выбил его из колеи, и он не собирался притворяться, что это не так, но в то же время прекрасно знал, что ни в одном из возможных сценариев не способен спутать влечение с любовью. — Я как-то не претендую. — Он залпом выпил виски — плохая, пожалуй, идея — и поставил стакан на стойку бара. — Во всех смыслах. 

Тони, не отводя взгляд, усмехнулся — Чарльз скорее почувствовал, чем увидел эту показавшуюся вдруг хищной усмешку.

— Все-таки ты невозможный высокомерный ублюдок, — спокойно заметил Тони и, прежде чем Чарльз успел возмутиться — в конце концов, прямолинейность была его прерогативой, — преодолел остатки разделяющего их расстояния и поцеловал его в губы.

  
* * *

Дверь запереть они, разумеется, не подумали, но Чарльза это волновало меньше всего. Куда больше его занимал вопрос, в каком виде Тони будет потом, после, возвращаться в свою каю… то есть, в свой дом. Нет, они и в самом деле будто вернулись в Ютландию. Чарльз нащупал у Тони на спине, чуть ниже поясницы, знакомый шрам и с силой провел по нему ногтями, а потом погладил подушечками пальцев. Тони жалобно всхлипнул куда-то ему в шею и прижался сильнее. Он всегда так делал. Во сне, этом бледном подобии небытия, можно испытать счастье, страх, ненависть и даже физическое наслаждение — но только не боль. Она — единственная константа мира живых. А близость — единственный антагонист смерти. Чарльз сильно, до боли сжал ягодицы Тони, и тот легонько прикусил мочку его уха и прошептал:

— Еще одна вредная привычка?

Верно. Война закончилась. Тогда какого черта они делают?

— Возражаешь? — хрипло спросил Чарльз, едва расслышав собственный голос сквозь шум крови в ушах. 

Тони коснулся кончиком языка его соска и хищно улыбнулся:

— Ничуть. 

Чарльз резко приподнялся, перевернулся, подминая Тони под себя — тот ахнул от неожиданности, — и двинул бедрами, вжимая свой напряженный член в налитую кровью плоть любовника. Тони вцепился пальцами в его плечи, лихорадочно толкаясь навстречу, и застонал от удовольствия. Чарльз беспорядочно касался губами приоткрытого рта — словно пил эти стоны, впитывал чужое наслаждение, и с каждым вдохом у него все сильнее кружилась голова.

— Хорошо? — прошептал он.

— Да-а-а, — протяжно выдохнул Тони, выгибаясь всем телом, и Чарльз впился зубами в его плечо, сдерживая удовлетворенный рык.

  
* * *

Когда Тони уходил, он и в самом деле выглядел изрядно помятым. Впрочем, на улице уже сгустились летние сумерки.

В дверях Тони остановился и, не оборачиваясь — вероятно, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с лежащим на диване обнаженным Чарльзом, которому лень было даже прикрыться, — повторил: 

— Я же говорил, это забавно. То, что обстоятельства превратили нас в соперников. 

— Не имеет значения, — лениво отмахнулся Чарльз и, заметив, как напряглись плечи Тони при этих словах, добавил поспешно, пока тот не сделал каких-нибудь диких выводов: — Я все равно не позволю тебе победить.

Тони чуть повернул голову — Чарльз рассмотрел радужку, все еще слишком темную, как в моменты страсти, — и пробормотал:

— Невозможный высокомерный ублюдок. — А потом быстро выскочил за дверь, словно за ним гнались все черти ада.

Чарльз помолчал с минуту и сообщил закрытой двери — потому что впервые в жизни чувствовал, что ему не хватит наглости сказать это Тони даже в спину, не то что в лицо:

— Я просто хочу видеть тебя счастливым.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
